


[Podfic] Meaning

by growlery, seleneaurora, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Multivoice podfic of "Meaning" by misuraAuthor's original summary:"You," Wat says with every ounce of feeling he possesses, "are a fonging idiot."
Relationships: Geoffrey Chaucer/Wat (A Knight's Tale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142898) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:08:32



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on parakaproductions.com [here](https://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bPodfic%5d%20Meaning.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Meaning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142898)
  * **Author:** [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)
  * **Editor:** [greedydancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedydancer/pseuds/greedydancer)
  * **Cover art:** [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)
  * **Readers:**
    * **Narrator/Wat:** semperfiona
    * **Chaucer:** growlery
    * **Kate:** seleneaurora




End file.
